


together

by badwolfandpinstripes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, up - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfandpinstripes/pseuds/badwolfandpinstripes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the 'married life' sequence in up (but without anyone dying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	together

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like two years ago but i think it's still pretty decent

He was getting married. Him, the Doctor, married. Well, he already was married, sort of. His fingers twitched to hold his Rose’s hand. The priest, or vicar, or whoever he was, decided to prolong this already unnecessary speech. He was already “married” to Rose in Time-Lord terms, but Jackie had insisted, since he was part human now or whatever. Hardly fair, that. Nonetheless…he glanced down at Rose, beaming. She was beautiful, her golden hair twisted in an elegant bun, with tendrils of her hair curled around her face. A veil was pinned over her head, folded behind her and reaching her waist. Her white, strapless gown gave her freedom for running, if she needed to. He made a low, happy sound in his throat, and she glanced up at him. She gave him a teasing grin before looking back at the incredibly verbose man.

“…you may now kiss the bride,” the man garbled. Rose gripped his suit lapels and pulled his face to hers. His arms wrapped around her waist as he dipped her, her arms moving from his suit to loop around his neck. Pulling her back up, he smiled and gripped her hand. She laughed lightly, smiling freely.

“Sir Doctor,” she whispered.

“Dame Rose,” he replied with a soft smile. They ran out of the church, laughing and ducking from the rice Rose’s family and friends threw. He couldn’t believe he was here, now. Holding Rose’s hand in his, running out of a church that wasn’t in danger…he never thought he could have a life like this.  
——  
“Where do you want to go first?” He leaned against the new TARDIS console, newly grown and ready to test. Rose swung her legs from her perch on a coral strut.

“1950’s? Get this girl to look like a TARDIS for real?” She asked, her tongue peeking out teasingly from her teeth.

“I like the way you think, Rose Tyler! Hold on!” He punched in the coordinates and Rose watched his dance around the new console. He stopped at a lever, turning to grin up at her.

“Would you like this honor?” The Doctor asked, gesturing at the final sequence. Rose laughed, jumping down from the strut. He shoved his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels eagerly. Rose placed her hand on the lever, a black thing that reminded her of a bicycle handle, and paused.

“Allons-y!” She shouted with a grin, yanking down the lever. The TARDIS began to shake, and they were thrown to the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked through his giggles, offering her his hand.

“Yep, ta!” She laced their fingers together as they walked out, checking to see their new old-police box. Rose would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the old blue, weathered TARDIS. The Doctor walked out first, releasing her hand.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he murmured.

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Rose followed him out, turning to face their home. Yellow. The TARDIS was a pale yellow, exactly the same size and shape of a police box, but a light yellow instead of that lovely blue. Rose patted his arm, trying not to laugh at his tormented expression.

“We’ll just paint it, yeah?” The corner of her mouth twitched up.

“Yeah, I suppose,” he sighed. He glanced down at his wife. “Rose Tyler, are you laughing at me?”

“N-no,” Rose giggled, shoulder shaking. He sighed again, lacing their fingers together.

“Humans,” he scoffed. “Come on then,” he tugged her to a brisk walk, “let’s go find that paint shop.”  
——  
“D’you want kids?” He murmured uncertainly. He remained lying down on his coat, almost exactly like the one Janis Joplin gave him, while Rose shot up from her spot next to him.

“What?!” Her blonde hair flew in her face, a sharp contrast to the violet sky behind her. He sat up, shrugging, and picked a piece of orange grass from the ground.

“Do you, um, do you want kids?” He met her eyes, still wide and unblinking. “It’s fine if you don’t, Rose, I was just…wondering.”

“Do you want kids?” Rose shot back.

“Only if you do, I just-that cloud, there,” he pointed at the offending silver tuff, “looks an awful lot like a baby, and I just thought, maybe, since I’m human now, you might want to…” he trailed off, losing his bravado. He sniffed, starting to lie back down. “Obviously not! That’s fine.”

“Doctor! That’s a loaded question! I haven’t thought about it, honestly. It’s just…” Rose let out a breath, “Blimey, with all that danger and running we do, I dunno if a kid could take all that. I wouldn’t want to stop,” she confessed. The Doctor turned to face her, lying on his side.

“We can leave her with Pete and Jackie, or Tony! He’s baby-sitting age now. Even Clara, or Martha and Mickey, or-oh! Amy and Rory! They’ve been wanting kids, they would love a test-run! We don’t have to stop running for a kid, Rose, we can take her to safer planets, or-“ Rose smiled softly at his sudden monologue.

“Her?”

“What?”

“Whenever you want to say a baby, you say ‘her.’”

“Oh,” the Doctor focused on his suddenly interesting hands. “Well, I think having a girl, a mini-Rose, would be…brilliant, really.”

“You’ve really put a lot of thought into this, haven’t you?” Rose asked softly, tilting her head.

“Nah,” he sniffed, an easy smile on his face. “I’ve wanted this with you for a long time.” Rose giggled softly, before nodding. She fell back to the ground, turning on her side.

“Okay,” she told him.

“Oka-really? You want to?” His eyes lit up and an involuntary smile blossomed on his face.

“Yeah,” she smiled. “Anything with you.” He laughed once, of unbridled joy, before kissing her soundly.

“I love you,” he told her, kissing her all over. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“I know,” she laughed. “Believe me, I know.”  
—–  
“I don’t get it,” Rose sat in the medbay, fiddling with her ring. “We’ve been trying for months, now.” The Doctor sighed, looking over his scans.

“Rose…I-I’ve got some news,” he walked over to her, sitting on the counter next to her.

“Good or bad?” She questioned, voice shaking.

“Depends,” he replied. He took a deep breath.

“You can’t have kids. Not biologically.” Her hands flew to her mouth, a sob escaping her.

“Oh my god,” she whispered. He put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned against him, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“I know why not, but I’m not sure you want to hear it,” he said softly, kissing her head.

“Tell me.”

“Your DNA. It’s…changed, somehow. Rose,” he looked at her, his other arm soothingly stroking her thigh. “You aren’t aging.”  
“What?” Rose lifted her head slowly, and her eyes didn’t seem to believe him.

“I’m not, either,” he rushed. “You won’t be alone in this, I swear. I think, for you, Bad Wolf infused herself in your genes, and for me, well, part-Time Lord and all that. But that’s why…that’s why this hasn’t been working,” he finished softly. Rose’s eyes slammed shut. She pulled her legs up to her chest, and the Doctor watched, helplessly, as he heard her sobbing. He jumped off the counter and moved in front of her, stroking her arms.  
“It’s okay,” he whispered to her, taking her in his arms. “It’ll be okay.”  
——  
“ROSE?” He shouted, opening doors and slamming them. “ROSE!” He repeated, his search becoming a bit more frantic. They had returned to Pete’s estate, for the two of them to break the news to everyone and for Rose to be comforted. They had been here for a month, already. He usually wanted to leave as soon as he came, but he would never do that. Not when Rose needed him. He hated leaving her side for a second, but she had asked for some time alone, and he conceded. But, honestly, today was Clara’s wedding. She was a bridesmaid, and, sad as she was, she wouldn’t miss her friend’s wedding for the world. “RO-“ he cut himself off, mid-shout, as he opened the door to the garden. He saw her sitting there, eyes closed, feeling the breeze. He smiled sadly, sitting next to her. She opened her eyes, smiling gently at him. 

“Tux-of-doom?” She teased. He laughed softly.

“Just for today. Are you alright?” Rose closed her eyes and leaned against him. He pressed a kiss to her head.

“S’just…I didn’t want kids. Always thought they were annoying and all, and then I met you, and I didn’t want to stop, not ever. And I never thought you would ever want me, but someone needed to keep you in line, and I gave that up. Not that it was much, in the moment, and then I lost you…and got you back.” She bumped her knee against his, and he smiled again.

“But?” He asked softly. She sighed.

“I always thought, if I ever changed my mind, I could. And now I can’t, and it’s just-“ She pressed a hand to her face. Taking a shuddering breath, she looked back at the flowers.

“I wouldn’t change a single day of this life with you, Doctor. And if I had to open and take the heart of the TARDIS again, I would. In a heartbeat. I don’t regret that for a second, so don’t start feeling guilty, now.”

“Too late,” he whispered sadly.

“And I know we could adopt but…a kid? A kid that’s gonna grow old and die before me? A kid that people will think I’m their granddaughter? And now, I know I’ll have you, and that’s fantastic, but all our friends, and Tony and Pete, and, oh my god, my mum…I’m gonna see them die! All of them! I’m going to outlive everyone and I can’t-“ she cut herself off again. He whispered words in languages she didn’t know and hugged her as best he could from where he was. Slowly, but surely, his comforting words calmed her down.

“This must be how you felt, traveling around with everyone all the time.” He nodded.

“Yeah,” he replied roughly. She watched him glance down, shoulders tight. She placed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“I love you,” she told him. He instantly relaxed.

“I love you, too,” he replied readily. He stood up, wiping dirt off his trousers. “Come on,” he held a hand out to her, which she accepted. “We’ve got a wedding to see.” He waggled his eyebrows and she laughed wetly.

“Clara and Jenny,” she said a bit in awe. She swung their hands together. “I never would’ve guessed. D’you think they’ll be alright, the pair of them?”

“Course! They’ve got each other! Besides, you know how any old life goes,” he smiled, pulling their intertwined hands up to her face. “You need a hand to hold.”  
——–  
He found Rose sitting at the edge of their now-blue TARDIS, swinging her legs. She was a sight-a messy bun, a loose white tank top and black shorts. He sat down next to her.

“Hey, Rose.”

“Hey, Doctor,” she smiled, looking briefly at him before staring back at the Milky Way.

“Have I told you lately you look staggeringly beautiful?” He asked. She smacked his arm playfully, but he was rewarded with a gorgeous wide smile.

“Shut up.” She was a hundred years old now, but still looked like he was in her twenties. He looked the same, as well, but he was unsure how to age himself. She smiled at him again, getting up from her perch. She stretched, and he followed her to the console. She flipped on a radio and Glenn Miller began to play. He laughed and took her hands and danced along with her. She spun out of his arms at the end of the song and trailed a hand around the console.

“So, Time Lord,” she smiled across the console at him, the green from the rotor illuminating her face. “Where or when do you want to go?”

“Why, you driving?”

“Yep,” she replied, popping the ‘p.’ He smiled.

“Take me anywhere.”


End file.
